Forum:Fanon of the month
will fanon of the month ever be restarted or has it just died, never to see the light of day again? Hollywood From what Ajax told me a while back when i asked him, no one can be bothered to do it.- I'll revive the Project once I come to power... >:) Little_Missy - 08:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I'll assist in the voting :D --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 14:38, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :I'll do.....something or other. =] -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 15:12, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, Most the admins are extremely busy and I lack the time or organizational skills to do it. however, our three new admins should be able to make a excellent job of it ;] Yeah i want to try and get it one day (or month)! But yeah it was a good recognition of the hard work, which people do and it boosts the writing morale of the community and brightens up the site from all of the bad articles. I wondered why it had gone myself but yes i do want it back too! Actually I was planning on a different idea of a sorts. If you can give me a little bit more time I can give you guys a basic outline of what it is. I am pretty sure you guys are going to like it at least, so I hope you guys do! Thanks, H*bad (talk) 19:58, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Fanon of the Month died out when I was the only one left voting. With our new additions, it should be back up and running in no time. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:20, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Reviving FOTM Well, I'm planning to revive the FOTM project which has been dead for months now. In order to do so, I'm proposing several changes to be made. Nominating Well, the same system apply like the old one. Not much except advertising an article will cause disqualification. Not much changes there... Voting As of now, the current voting system is depended on the Administration Team to determine the FOTM. Rather than having the Administrators alone voting for the FOTM, let the community handle it. However, there will still be rules: new users cannot nominate nor even vote, preventing socks. Also, the Admins act like a Tiebraker if there were to be a draw between two or more articles. So, what do you guys think? Little_Missy - 12:08, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Comments Sounds good.- It's good in all but i think this way is so much easier to use. Click on the featured article section. I know its a featured article but i can work in the same way. :Well, as of now, our Featured Articles view the past FOTM winners, though the template's design needs some fixing (I made it ugly D: ). Maybe someone can redesign it?Little_Missy - 12:33, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well the original idea for the expansion was to have another FOTM, like.... community fanon of the month. A seperate community vote. So two are voted in a month. Obviously one is more prestigious than the other, but one can't be nominated for both. Personally, I think it'd be much better like Subby's saying, with just one FOTM, not two. BTW, why is the word "guys" in bold? >_> --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 15:44, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :For fun... :D Little_Missy - 15:48, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Actually Ajax, the original idea was just one nomination, but that lost interest. Then RR came up with the two article nomination idea, that failed. So now we have this new one, which I would like to know how are we going to keep this from dying off? I would hate to go through all of this trouble just to have something fail. And I like Subby's idea for the tiebreaker thing, very nice. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 20:03, 2 September 2008 (UTC) well there's something i think should be changed and had stated but i dont think anyone noticed. but i think for each month there should be a new list of nominees, with the last one old nominees stayed on month after month and it seemed like it was pretty much going down the list of who should get the spotlight. so from now on with each month a different set of nominees, articles can be nominated twice just not in two consecutive months. Hollywood Just a few things. First, I'' came up with separate FotMs because some of the admins felt very strongly like letting the entire community vote in ''the FotM would reduce it to a popularity contest where people would see names of friends and vote without bothering to read the articles. Community Pick of the Month was the community's choice. It was even in the site notice for a while. It was, unfortunately, basically ignored (like much of what I put in the site notice). Now then, to address the subject of my idea being a failure, I would like to assert that, by that logic, the whole thing was a failure, since even the admin-only vote FotM completely died off because I was the only admin who bothered to vote, and it wasn't supposed to be Rotaretilbo's Favorite Fanon Award, so I felt that unless someone else was also going to vote, I wasn't. With three new admins who have all expressed interest in reviving the FotM, I think that we should use the old system again just to see how it works out. I can even put CPotM back in the site notice, if you'd like. If the system continues to not work now that we have people to make it work, then I will be all for changes. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 02:20, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Oh I am sorry Rot! I thought it was RR's idea, please forgive my forgetfullness. But I suggest that we open up the idea of individual awards as well as this FOTM. I was going to actually start up my own award thing soon. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 04:28, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Settling Vote Right, time to settle this, a vote for all the options. One admin FOTM (0/0) An admin FOTM and Community FOTM (4/3 admin) 1 2 3 Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 04:19, 7 September 2008 (UTC) 4. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:00, 9 September 2008 (UTC) A single, open FOTM (8/2 admin) 1 Little_Missy - 20:49, 6 September 2008 (UTC) 2 'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland ' 15:38, 6 September 2008 (UTC) 3 4 Hollywood 5 Eaite'Oodat 19:40, 7 September 2008 (UTC) 6 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 16:32, 8 September 2008 (UTC) 7 8 9 10 Sergeant Matoro3311 | 19:18, 22 September 2008 (UTC) A FOTM selected by a small committee (0/0) Conclusion So, it's almost the end of September now. It seems the majority favour the Single Open FOTM. Should we implement this now?Little_Missy - 21:10, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I say we should but i am not an admin.Eaite'Oodat 21:13, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I agree with Subby! Single FOTM FTW!!!